1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to production replacing apparatuses and, particularly, to a connecting assembly and a clamp replacing apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the operation of replacing a clamp of a robot or a machine, particularly a complicated or heavy clamp, has to be performed by at least two operators using tools such as levers, screw drivers, or other special tools. Detachment of such a clamp and replacement with another clamp will waste a lot of time and lead to low productivity.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a connecting assembly and a clamp replacing apparatus, which can overcome or at least alleviate the above-mentioned problems.